The Gates Family
by Kankri Vantas 9f Team Flare
Summary: A Niks Half-Demon born into the Royal Full-Demon Gates family, not officially, but called Prin Nicholas\Nick Lin Gates, alongside Its other half, Yuki Jin Gates -not of blood demonic connect - is a Half-Demon-female-wolf-dog. Its older Sister heir to the throne Lucy Gates, Its Father King Lake Gates, Its Mother Queen Mindy Gates, and Its uncle Its father's Runt Volcano Gates.


**The _Gates_ Family**

* * *

A_ Niks Half-Demon born into the Royal Full-Demon Gates family, not officially, but called Prin Nicholas\Nick Lin Gates, __alongside Its other half, Princess Yuki Jin Gates -not of blood demonic connect - is a Half-Demon-female-wolf-dog. Its older Sister heir to the throne Princess Lucy Gates, Its Father King Lake Gates, Its Mother Queen Mindy Gates, and Its uncle Its father's Chibi-Runty brother, Volcano Gates._

**Baka** – Is a Japanese word for_ **Idiot**._

**Niks – **Dutch word for** _Nothing._**

- **Prin Nicholas****-Nick's-Niks's Age, Eight-Nine-**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly reviling the color gray, as I looked around the small dark attic closely. I gave a small sigh of what felt like almost relief, as I managed to stand up silently. I moved slowly towards the trap-door, with each move the floor creaking slightly. My heart pounding in my ears, as I slowly opened the door. If I get caught I'll miss another day, and have to worry if Mr. Fang will let me into class. The Ladder made a big bang, as it hit the hard wood flooring. I heard a gasp from my normally heavy sleeping father, and tensed going completely rigid._ "Oh no." _I thought freighted. I quickly slid down the ladder, and made a mad staggering dash to the door which wasn't that far from the ladder. I saw my older sister Lucy with her long black hair like dad, and her red eyes like moms' Princess Lucy(Heiress) is wearing her light pink dress, with white and pink sneakers. I saw Princess Yuki, who's my half-sister. She has long white fur, with one green eye (left), and one red eye (right). Yuki is a Wolf-Dog-Half-Demon. I dashed up to Lucy, and made a quick grunt to show I was ready.

"Alright, Niks let's go." Lucy said with a sad smile, as she looked behind me. I turned around to regret doing it, as I noticed my father. My face paled, and my heart started to pound faster. I wanted to flee right at that moment, but my father grabbed my arm with an iron grip before I had a chance too. He hissed at me, with frustrated for trying to leave our mansion. "No, Niks is not going today." "He'll go next week." Father finished his voice emotionless. "B-but f-father, I have to go today." I stuttered nervously not wanting my father to beat me again. Father looked at me, and his dulled green eyes shinned with such hatred, and disgust that I felt sick just to be me. I looked over at the open doorway that Lucy had slammed shut, and I took notice that Lucy was leaving with Yuki. "Why are you taking Yuki with you Lucy?!" I cried out terror, and confusion filled my voice. "Y-yuki said she wanted to go, N-Niks!" Lucy yelled back, stuttering slightly.

"O-oh…" I muttered sadly. I then heard the bus pull away few minutes later, and I knew it was too late. They were on the bus. I was stuck home with Mother and Father again…. I felt father force me to face him. Father's green eyes stared in to my gray with the same hatred, and disgust, as they always have through all my living life. I gave a small whimper, as father's fist come in contact with my head. I felt tears start rushing down my face, and I started thinking. "_You stupid niks half-demon you're not supposed to cry, as that just shows how weak you are just like every full-demon says!" _I screamed at myself in my brain. I felt myself hatred growing more. "P-please, I'm sorry F-fa-King Lake!" I-I'll be a g-good little n-niks h-half-demon!" I stuttered out in pure terror of his wrath. "You are a Fucking disgrace to this family! We are the rulers of the other demons Full, and otherwise, and now we have to worry about you!" "You little piece of shit of a niks half-fucking-demon!" "All you are is a damned Niks half-demon!" Father screamed at the top of his lungs, as his words of hatred, and frustration rushed out. I felt father drag me back down small walk to the attic and up the ladder to the attic, as we got up the ladder he threw me into the wall with all his demotic might. I felt the dry air fly past me, as I made contact with the wall. I let out a gasp of pained air, as the air in my lungs was knocked out. I slide down the wall, and landed on the ground. My ribs burned, as my body made with the contact floor. Lake slammed the trap-door shut with rage, and slowly stormed up to me. I started too trembled as I knew a beating was imminent.

"I-I'm s-sorry, King Gates..." I stuttered barely audible to my enraged "father". I felt my Lake's fist hit me with all his might again, and again. I let out cries of agony, as his fists pounding me to a bloody pulp. Each hit I felt more, and more worthless, and just how much of a Niks I really was. I felt extremely powerless compared to Lake the king full-demon. I let a gagged scream, and blood came out of my mouth. "S-st-o-op!" I struggled out with a strangled cry. I felt each fist hit me. My blood was all over the floor, my Lake, and my injured body. I let another strangled cry as Lake's fist hit me faster, and harder his hatred for me slammed me to a bloody mess. I whimpered out, and felt tears were rushing down my face again. I let out a terrified strangled screech, and I ended up coughing out blood again from the agonizing pain. I gave a weak whimper, as my father's fist stopped right in front of my bloodied face which made my eyes slam shut in fear. "You are a disgrace to the Gates family, and you are not my son as you are just a Niks Half-Demon!" Lake screamed at me, his voice held nothing, but hatred. I opened my eyes again watching Lake walk over to the exit, and as he opened it he turned back towards me, and said. "You will stay up here, and think about what you have done to this family!" Father growled as he slammed the attic shut. I sat up slowly, and dragged myself into my corner-bed. I let out a shuddered breath. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed out aiming it out at my father.

"F**K YOU LAKE, YOU DAMNED FULL-DEMON KING." I cried out enraged, and terrified at still being alive. I might regret yelling that later as but for now I don't care. I started shaking and chocking on my air, with my shuttered sobs echoing in the cold, dark, and disgusting attic. I felt pain pounding my ribs, and I coughed out blood, as I sat there trembling and sobbing. I started thinking again, as I had nothing else to do, but continue myself hatred. _"Just kill me already, and let Yuki live." "I mean you love her anyway, as I'm just some trash you let stay in the house cause you feel like it'd be fun to torment it.." "I mean all I am is a worthless niks half-demon... An IT not a he or she, just a Niks a Nothing..."_ After hours of thinking bad thoughts. I heard feet coming from below the attic. I heard the ladder move and slam on the ground. I heard someone climbing up the ladder. My heart started to beat faster with each step that echoed. I was going to be killed I just knew it! But it was just mother, she won't kill me. She came up with some chicken noodle soup, and slowly fed me when she could get me to eat. I ended up puking it back up after a bit, and my ribs burned, as I threw up. Mother left with the soup, and came back up with a towel. Mother then clean up the puke, and whacked me in the back of the head roughly causing my vision to spin slightly, as she looked emotionless at me. Her red eyes glaring at me I could tell that, as her light brown hair blow slightly from the cold air. She was wearing an icy blue dress today with white stockings. Mother hissed out darkly. "You little shit stop wasting good food, as not many others of **YOUR** _Niks_ _species_ gets it."

Mother then left the attic leaving me alone again, with my thoughts. After a few minutes finally the world stopped spinning. I lay down on the cold wooden floor, and took in slow shallow breaths so my ribs didn't hurt, as bad. I let out a whimper, as father came back up. He made me get back up and dragged me down the ladder because Lucy was coming back home from school now. He dragged me to the living room couch, as my legs didn't want to corporate with my bastard of a farther. He tossed me on the couch quickly. I cough out blood on my battered and bleeding body, as I lay tense on the coach. My outfit tattered was stained with my blood. I let out a small whimper, and looked over at the door. I heard Yuki barking happily and Lucy laughing with joy, as the door opened. "We're home!" Lucy called out along side Yuki's happy barking. I noticed there expression change dramatically, as they say me. I saw the change from happy to extremely worried for my well being. "Nicho-Niks, what happened?!" Lucy cried out extremely worried for me, as her younger brother. I let out a weak smile and struggled to speak. "I-I'm f-fine…" I struggled out gasping slightly for air, as my ribs screamed with each breath I took. I gave a fake smile at her, and hoped she won't see through my facade. I felt Yuki looking at me with worried daggers, and Lucy looking at me unsure, but remembered the half-demon fact. Lucy was about to say something when father's voice interrupted her. "Lucy, go to your room in till dinner, and Yuki stay with Lucy." Father said with a kind smile towards his full-demon daughter, and favored half-demon. "OK father." Lucy said almost dully with a small bow in her light pink dress. "Come on, Yuki I'll race you!" Lucy said happily to our half-sister. Yuki barked, and they took off running towards her room. I gave a pained sigh, as I looked over at father who was walking towards the front door. He turned around his green eyes shining with pure hatred and disgust. He said one thing to me before he left.

"You're not a part of this family your just a **_Niks_** half-demon be happy you're still living in this house." Father growled darkly. "You should be grateful you have more than most other half-demons." Father said with a demotic growl. Father roughly slammed the door behind him. Dread filled me slightly, as I thought about the other full-demon's killing Yuki like that song we have to sing says… _"Half-demon half-demon a disgrace to full-demon's and their families!" _Their voices echoed in my mind.

"_Half-demon, half-demon kill one half, let the other one suffer!" _I felt tears trying to come at this point. I shake my head not wanting to cry again, and not to remember the rest of the song. I sat up on the coach slowly, my ribs scream in protest against me moving. I let out a pained breath, as I sat up straight. I turn, and put my feet on the cold wooden floor. I noticed my white and blue sneakers, and pain strikingly put them on. I take in a big breath and stood up slowly. I gave a groan of agony, as I stood my ribs were screaming in agonizing protest at me. I felt sick to my stomach, as the intense pain everywhere on me cried out. I moved forward slowly I wanted to get out of the house so bad, but dad was out in the front yard. So I decided to leave through the side exit, and I walked slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen. I entered the kitchen, and spotted my mother sitting at the dining table drinking some white liquor. "_Oh great, she's drunk…" _I thought darkly. I stumbled towards the back door, and mother's voice drunken and cold spoke as she spotted my stumbling form. "Where do you "hic" think you're going little half-freak?!" Mother growled drunkenly. _"It's none for your business, you **drunken** **baka**!"_ I thought annoyed. "I-I'm going outside for some fresh air." "I just n-need a few minutes, as I need some fresh air, mother." I muttered stuttering slightly. I shuffled slightly waiting for mother's response.

"J-just be b-back 'fore d-dinner! Mother stuttered drunkenly. I nodded my head and opened the side door behind me. I walked outside and closed the door quietly behind me, as to not anger mother. I felt something close to something of relief hit me as I turned away from their house. I stumbled away from their house, and limped down the sidewalk two blocks down towards the small abandoned house. The house was an alley cat gray, and was warning down from neglect. It had some holes in the roof, and had the same gray wooden flooring. It had no windows so the holes in the roof made some light shine in when the sun is out. I opened the door, and it gave a groan of protest from lack of care. I limped in to the small one room place, and curled up into the back left corner. The inside has the same paint color as the outside. The same alley cat gray, as if this place was made for street people. I spotted that man that was here before. He had solid blue overalls, and a white t-shirt. His hair is black, and messy. The man's face an extremely pale, as you can even see his veins. He looked over at me, his eyes light up slightly from there dull cloudy look. His eyes a coal black, and had a lost look like a lost puppy waiting for its master. But as he looked me up something **_dark_** shinned in them, and I knew what that meant. "O-oh is this place "yours" mister?"

I ask nervously. The man didn't say anything, as he just stood up. _"Maybe he won't do **THAT**...!"_ I struggled, as I tried to stand up, as the mysterious man started to limp towards me. I staggered, as I moved towards the door. I opened the door, and as I was just about to run. I felt the man's arm cover my mouth. I let out a muffled gasp of fear, and started squirming against the man. I watched him closed the door slowly with a sadistic grin on his once lonely scowl. He locked the door with the chain lock, and tossed me back into the corner. I let out a yelp of pain, and started to tremble lying on the ground. My ribs screamed with more agony as, I curled up into a ball. I looked up towards the mysterious man. I let out a groan of pain as brought my head up. _"I remembered him from somewhere, but where I do not know?!" _I thought confused at why I knew him, and why I remembered this crazy man. I mean I know a lot of crazy people who have hurt me. _"He isn't going to do **THAT** again is he?!" _I thought terrified of this man. I felt tears running down my sore face, and my agonized ribs, alongside my screaming body laid rigidly watching the man approaching me. "**_Toy_** for **_Pet_**...!" The man oddly called **Pet** whispered with an extremely excited expression. My dulled gray eyes widened in just pure terror, as I felt **Pet** get on top of me with his coal black eyes shining lustfully toward me. I let out a weak cry to **Pet** begging to deaf ears. "P-please d-don't... It h-hurts...!" I felt tears rushing down my face again, as **Pet** pushed himself against my lower area making me let out a distressed whimper. I tried weakly to push him off with my small arms, but he ignored that small distraction now bring his lips to mine to kiss me roughly with his tongue now forced violently pushed passed my weakly closed lips. Pet quickly pinned my arms above my head, and kept putting more presser in between my legs now with one of his arms well he continued to rape me through my mouth. I knew soon he was going to start lower, and then truly rape me brutally! _"I mean what could I do..!? I'm just a damned worthless fucking piece of shit of a Nothing Half-demon!"_ I thought terrified.


End file.
